Pedazos Del Corazón
by Bluemachine
Summary: La imperceptible paternidad del Soldado de Invierno
1. Chapter 1

•

 _La veo en sueños..._

 _Memorias_.

La observo impasible, y por alguna razón, sus cálidos ojos se enfocan en mi... con una extraña mueca en sus labios, una curvatura que me hace parpadear desconcertado.

—Ciertamente patético —no reaccionó a la filosa voz—. Ni siquiera el producto de tu semilla puede atravesar tu fria coraza.

Vuelvo a parpadear. La frágil masa de carne se acurruca en su carcel de madera, se enrolla, y con una firmeza inesperada, sostiene la manta con sus diminutas manos.

—¿Mi misión?

Un toque preciso en la posición adecuada terminaría con la diminuta cosa sin dientes que me mira.

—No —Escucho la cortante réplica—. Solo estaba curioso, pensé que incluso alguien como tú podría tentarse el corazón con su propia hija... parece que me equivoque —me sonríe con un usual brillo calculador— supongo que te hemos programado mejor de lo esperado, buen trabajo Soldado.

Es mi señal, debo marcharme. Parpadeo una última vez. La curiosa masa vuelve a mandarme su extraña mueca, y esta vez, la acompaña con un balbuceo. Solo puedo determinar una cosa... es extraña.

Miro sus ojos azules una última vez, doy media vuelta y no vuelvo a girar, ni siquiera por sus lloriqueos.

•

•

•

—¡Una vez más!

Es patética, su piernas a penas la sostienen. ¿Por qué quieren que pelee con una cosa tan frágil? Mis órdenes son claras, no puedo matarla, solo tengo que quebrarla.

—пожалуйста, прекратите —suplica. (Por favor, detente)

Su voz no es más que un susurro débil. Se hinca en el piso, sosteniéndose el estomago, es fácil atinar golpes en su torso, no es buena cubriendo esa área.

—вставать (Levántate)

Algo se enciende en ella. Grita, gruñe, y arremete con furia hacia mi, pero no es suficiente, sigue siendo débil. Fuerzo su brazo hacia su espalda, lo sostengo e incluso lo estiro en una forma anormal, pasan pocos segundos antes de que disloque su hueso, la oigo gritar con agonía.

No hay órdenes para detenerme. Prosigo, lanzó un puñetazo contra su rostro, después otro... recibe una tanda interminable sin voluntad para defenderse.

—Es suficiente —me detengo a medio impacto— Buen trabajo, Soldado.

Parpadeo. Me levanto del suelo, dejando a la chica molida a golpes en el suelo. No me detengo, camino fuera de la habitación, solo escucho brevemente a uno de los encargados.

—Si quiere vivir, será mejor que no resulte una falla.

—Nadie esperaba que venciera a su padre, solo tiene once años.

Once... algo me resulta molesto de ese número.

•

•

•

No entiendo que hace aquí, o por qué me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, ni siquiera sé su nombre ¿Por qué me mira con preocupación? He estado a punto de matarla en más de una ocasión.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta con marcado acento.

Parpadeo ¿Por qué está a aquí? ¿Tiene órdenes de matarme? Casi fallo la misión, e incluso por primera vez resulte herido ¿Me he vuelto indispensable?

—¿Estas Hambriento? Puedo traerte al...

—No —aseveró de inmediato—. Vete.

Me mira, parpadea estúpidamente, desde mi lugar logró ver un acuoso brillo en sus ojos. Giró el rostro, necesita marcharse, no confío en ella. Su suspiro no hace más que ponerme alerta.

—Vi una foto hace unos días, era uno de los encargados... con su hija —¿Por qué me cuenta una historia tan irrelevante?— estaban sonriendo ¿Crees que algún día podamos ser nosotros?

—Vete —vuelvo a replicar.

—¿Me recuerdas al menos un poco? —no entiendo su pregunta ¿Que hay por recordar?— una vez... fuiste gentil conmigo —me sonríe incluso cuando la lágrima en su mejilla contradice sus emociones— me palmeaste el hombro una vez, después de eliminar mi primer objetivo ¿Recuerdas?—agacha la mirada a su regazo— ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

No recuerdo de lo que me habla.

—Vete.

Asiente. Sin más tonterías, se levanta y camina a la salida.

—Recupérate pronto

•

•

•

Huye, pero debe de saber que es inútil. Se ha mentido por mucho tiempo, creer que nadie notaría las miradas que ese agente y ella compartían... la primera vez que lo vi supe que terminaría cazándola, el único compromiso permitido era con Hydra, y había fallado. No había espacio para las fallas.

—¡No!

Se detienen, el objetivo masculino está tendido en el suelo, con un impacto de bala atravesando su pecho. Mi último objetivo lo sostiene en sus brazos, tengo órdenes de hacer un contacto a quemarropa, me acerco en la oscuridad de la noche.

—E-en otra vida... —logra murmurar en su agonía—vam-mos a s-ser felices ¿De...?

Una segunda detonación, los cabos sueltos suelto no son una opción, con un disparo más certero en la cabeza me aseguro de que el trabajo con el primer objetivo este completamente hecho.

—No te vayas —susurra a un cadaver que mantiene los ojos abiertos, pero la vida ya se ha marchado de ahí— por favor.

Solloza, sigue abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del traidor ¿Por qué no huye? ¿Se ha dado cuenta que es inútil? Levanto mi arma, al mismo tiempo que ella levanta su cabeza, el cañón apunta justo entre sus cejas.

—Te mandaron —susurra bajo la lluvia torrencial— este es mi castigo, pero ¿Sabes? También se están burlando de ti —parpadea, pero no veo temor en sus ojos— ¿Algún día vas a recordarme?

—No hay nada que recordar.

—Desde niña, siempre he sabido quién eres, y siempre quise que me quisieras —enrosca sus brazos con firmeza al cuerpo del hombre que he matado— aún lo deseo, incluso cuando me has quitado el único amor que he tenido en mi vida —¿Por qué la dejo hablar? Los segundos corren y sigo sin apretar el gatillo— te quiero —confiesa con voz rota— pero espero que el día que seas libre nunca logres recordarme.

—Estas hablando demasiado.

—Lo sé —me mira directo a los ojos, sigo sosteniendo el arma contra su frente—. Tal vez en otra vida—baja la mirada, con delicadeza acaricia la mejilla de su fallecido amante— hasta luego... Papá.

El disparo es limpio, mi misión está completa.

¿Por qué no me muevo?

¿Por qué me siento tan vacío?

•

•

•

¿Acaso fue un sueño?

No lo es, la lápida frente a mí me recuerda lo que hice. Toco la piedra, trazo su nombre, y me pregunto ¿Le gusta las flores que le he traído?

—Lo siento.

No hay nada debajo de esta tierra, no tengo cuerpo o cenizas a las que llorar. Ella era un fantasma en el sistema, no importa que tanto lo intente, nunca podrá encontrar sus restos, y seguramente estos deben estar descansando en una fosa común, con decenas de cuerpos más sin familia o nombre.

¿Entonces cómo es que estoy frente a su lápida? Porque después de meses peleando con mis propias memorias y demonios logre ver algo de claridad. Fui un padre, mi hija me amo, y yo jamás pude demostrárle cariño en vida.

¿Soy un monstruo? Cuando veo su lápida sé que lo soy.

—Lo siento.

No importa que haga, jamás podré enmendarlo... Mi propia hija, había asesinado a mi hija ¿Cómo podía conseguir redención de algo así? Una amargura se asentó en mi pecho, no quería redención, quería verla una vez más, al menos una última vez. Necesitaba decirle al menos unas vez.

—Te quiero —una, dos... decenas de lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos— ¿Me escuchas, Rosie? Te quiero, lo siento mucho —alguien como yo no se merece sollozar, la tristeza no es suficiente castigo— perdóname, Rosie.

Trace su nombre una vez más, _Rosie Barnes_.

No le demostré cariño en vida, le arrebate a la persona que amaba... lo menos que podía hacer era honrar sus sentimientos. Incluso si no había cuerpo, su lápida descansaba junto a la del hombre que la amo, al menos no caminaría su eternidad sola.

—Cuídala.

•

"Le di la vida, le enseñe el infierno y la dirigí a su final. Pero... jamás pude enseñarle el cielo"

Bucky Barnes

•

 **Bueno, aquí dejo mi minúsculo One-Shot. De hecho es una historia a la que consideró que se le puede aprovechar para más capítulos, profundizar más en la relación unilateral padre-hija.**

 **Quién sabe, tal vez algún día retome la idea de Bucky y una hija, pero por el momento solo publicaré este breve conjunto de párrafos que me estuvieron suplicando por ser escritos.**

 **Bucky, te adoro, y lamentó hacerte sufrir u.u**


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Ni siquiera te preguntas a donde va cada semana? —espeto Tony— No es un hombre cuerdo, no debería vagar por las calles.

—Sino nos quieres aquí, solo tienes...

—No los estoy hechando, Rogers —corto Tony— pero tienes que controlar a Barnes, nunca va a dejar de ser un asesino.

No había perdón en el corazón de Tony, y nunca lo habría. Pero podía tolerar a Barnes mientras no lo tuviera de frente, y mientras supiera que estaba recluido, no en las calles poniendo a civiles en riesgo con el constante peligro de despertar al soldado de Invierno ante la más mínima palabra detonante.

—Se que no estás de acuerdo, pero está intentando ser mejor —musitó Steve— no necesitas confiar en el, pero deja al menos que confíe en si mismo.

Sus labios se oprimieron en una firme línea.

—No me agrada —fue lo único que expresó de la situación antes de marchar al laboratorio.

Trato de ignorar sus constantes pensamientos, pero no podía más que cuestionarse cuantas familias más Barnes podría lastimar. Solo bastaba una palabra errónea, un momento de caos mental para desencadenar una tragedia.

Una semana después, Tony seguía a Barnes sin levantar sospecha, estudiando cada paso que daba entre las concurridas aceras de Nueva York. Entorno los ojos con confusión al verlo parar en una florería y recoger un ramo simple de lilas.

El soldado siguió su tranquila caminata al pagar. Incluso oliendo el ramo y asintiendo para sí mismo. Con el pasar de los minutos, la muchedumbre fue disminuyendo, y Tony tuvo que guardar más distancia para no ser descubierto.

¿A donde se dirigía Barnes? Actuaba tan... tranquilo.

El concepto que tenía Tony de él era que se trataba de un soldado con estrés postraumático, suspicaz, siempre en guardia ante el menor indicio de Hydra, y por supuesto, un peligro constante. Uno no podía ir por la vida negando lo que era, y Barnes era un asesino, nada de lo que hiciera podría borrar su pasado.

Así como Tony no podía negar que la ira que lo había impulsado a espiarlo, ahora se convertía en verdadera intriga.

Lo vio en la entrada del cementerio estatal ¿Habría recordado algún antiguo compañero de guerra? Hasta donde tenía conocimiento su amigo más cercano era Steve, pero tal vez podría tratarse de algún familiar, si hacía memoria podía recordar la mención de una hermana.

Tal vez era eso.

¿Así que eso hacía cada semana? ¿Ir al cementerio, depositar las flores sobre una sencilla lápida, y sentarse?

Era bastante aburrido.

Sin embargo permaneció oculto, vigilándolo por horas. Barnes no se movía de su lugar, pero parecía hablar consigo mismo.

Fue al atardecer que se levanto, toco suavemente las letras enmarcadas en la lápida, y se marchó sin más contratiempo.

No lo siguió. Tony estaba más curioso por saber a quién visitaba.

Rosie Barnes

El nombre no le hubiera significado nada sino hubiera sido por la fecha de nacimiento y deceso.

Había fallecido con veinte años hacia tan solo cuatro años atrás. Así que no se trataba de su hermana, pero compartían el mismo apellido. Era una situación extraña.

Y tan curioso cómo era, sus inquietudes no tardaron en aclararse en solo un par de horas.

Videos, fotografías, informes... toda clase de archivos comenzaron a desentrañarse con cada tecla que tocaba. Y todo era más horrible con cada segundo que pasaba.

El último reporte, y el video de la orden ejecutada... tubo que tomar el bote de basura más cercano y vaciar su estómago.

Sabia que detrás de Barnes había cosas más siniestras, pero... ¿Cómo sus padres podrían haber tendido una oportunidad? ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera su propia hija la tuvo.

Barnes no era un hombre, ni siquiera un robot, solo era un títere sin emociones. Tuvo que vomitar nuevamente, la grabación seguía, pero no tenía fuerza para detenerlo. Hydra... en el último video reían de Barnes, de lo estúpido que era, de como sin saberlo había eliminado a su propia hija. Celebraban su éxito al programar su mente

Siempre vería a Barnes como la mano que había asesinado a su madre. Pero Tony ahora sabia que sufría su propio tormento.

No todas las familias que había destruido habían sido ajenas, también había destruido la suya. Un monstruosidad que ni siquiera Tony se veía capaz de confrontar.

Y lo que era peor. Esa dulce niña que solo había querido el reconocimiento de su padre, un sentimiento que conocía perfectamente, jamás había obtenido cariño de su padre, solo sufrimiento. Y aún así lo había amado. Rosie Barnes no había merecido aquella vida, el ser obligada a pelear, entrenada hasta la inconsciencia, el sufrir tormento bajo las manos de sus padre ¿Alguna vez lo habría odiado? Al ver los vídeos lo dudaba, su corazón solo había tenido amor para Barnes.

¿Por qué? Incluso en su último momento había expresado más preocupación por él, que por si misma ¿Cómo pudo amarlo? Era algo que no podía entender. Barnes jamás había demostrado afecto, o le había llamado su hija, pero ella había visto a su padre entre todos los hilos que controlaban al soldado de invierno... de alguna manera, un amor y lealtad inquebrantable había nacido en ella.

Y era frustrante.

No le costó mucho encontrar a Barnes, sentado en la barra de la cocina junto a Sam, y Steve en la estufa preparando comida.

No había conocido a Rosie ¿Quién era para opinar? Y sin embargo, influenciado más por sus emociones que por la razón, atisbo un golpe violento sobre el rostro de Barnes.

—¡Tony! —exclamó exaltado Steve.

—¿Qué demonios, viejo? —cuestionó incrédulo Sam.

Contrajo su brazo, listo para soltar otro puñetazo, pero Sam lo sostuvo de ambos brazos, tratando de alejarlo de Barnes.

—¡No la merecías! —ladro furioso— ¡Y ella merecería más que tú!

—¿De que estás hablando? —musitó Bucky viéndolo con desconcierto.

—De Rosie ¡O necesitas otro golpe para aclarar tu mente!

Bucky abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Cómo...? —las palabras se le escaparon, quedó mudo.

—Te seguí ayer, vi el nombre —confesó sin descaro— y he pasado toda la noche viendo sus archivos ¿Cómo tienes cara siquiera para pasearte enfrente de su tumba?

Bucky bajo la mirada al suelo ¿Cómo?

—Me hago la misma pregunta todo los días —confesó con voz rota—. Pero la abandone por tanto tiempo... prometí no volver a dejarla sola, no olvidar quién es.

—¿De quién están hablando? —preguntó Steve completamente confundido.

Bucky no levantó la mirada, o hizo intento de pararse del suelo, solo dejó que sus ojos vagarán en la distancia.

—De Rosie... —musito— mi hija.

—¿Hija? —repitió atónito Sam.

Steve se acercó y tomó el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Bucky? —llamó— ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

—Y-yo... yo la mate, Steve —confesó en un hilo de voz— la mate a sangre fría —soltó un hipido— eran órdenes, no tuve la fuerza para resistir, para mí ella solo era un objetivo.

La dureza de la revelación no sólo bastó para aturdir a Steve, sino a Sam, que perdió su amarre en Tony. Pero ya no era necesario, no tenía la más mínima intención de agredirlo físicamente.

—Ella te quería —musitó Tony— a ti, el soldado de invierno.

—Lo se —dijo Bucky.

—¿Por un instante? ¿Al menos por una milésima de segundo? ¿La quisiste mientras estuvo viva? —reclamó Tony.

Bajo el tortuoso silencio, Tony creyó que diría no.

—Si —reveló Bucky— tenía cinco, la habían dejado salir a los jardines, volvió con un puñado de ciruelas en la mano —relató con su voz temblando— me dijo que le habían gustado y que quería que yo también las probará —río débilmente— sonrió de una manera tan encantadora... podría no saber que era mi hija, pero fue la primera vez en décadas que sentí un atisbo de felicidad en el pecho, y le agradecí el obsequio —recordó— dos horas después Hydra borró mis memorias. Podía entrenar con ella, pero otra cercanía estaba fuera de los límites, les parecía peligroso que tuviera afecto por ella.

—¿Y no les parecía peligroso que ella lo tuviera por ti? —preguntó Steve empezando a comprender la situación.

—No —negó de inmediato— eso la mantenía en línea, la amenazaban con mi seguridad.

—Te amaba tanto que jamás pensó en escapar —comprendió Tony— hasta que conoció a ese chico.

—Él le dio una oportunidad de ser amada —Bucky le agradecía por ello— le hizo ver que era tan indispensable que las promesas de eliminarme eran falsas, y juntos pudieron haber desaparecido, pero...

—Te mandaron tras ellos —finalizó Tony.

—¿Te preguntas cómo puedo pararme ante su tumba? —cuestionó Bucky— no lo hago, jamás pude encontrar sus restos... —Tony lo miró con sorpresa—ahí solo hay memorias, un lugar para recordarla, para pedir perdón, para honrar a la persona que amo —soltó un trémulo suspiro— y para tener un lugar donde decirle cuanto la quiero, cuanto desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Tony asintió sin nada más que decir, pero antes de girarse y marcharse, preguntó algo más.

—Las ciruelas —dijo— ¿Es por eso que tienes una obsesión por ellas? ¿Por qué a ella le gustaban?

Bucky rió con la voz rota.

—Si —musitó.

—Tendrás que pedir su perdón mil años más antes de que siquiera lo merezcas en lo más mínimo —le dijo mientras se marchaba.

—Lo se perfectamente —aceptó sin reproches.

Pero para Tony no era suficiente que solo pidiera perdón frente a una lápida vacía, si iba hacerlo, al menos que fuera de la forma correcta.

—¿Qué es esto? —escuchó la pregunta de Barnes dos meses después, sin el moretón que había perdurado un par de semanas sobre su sien— ¿Stark? —insistió cuando no escucho respuesta.

—La encontré —le informó sin mirarlo— Rosie —aclaró— llame al cementerio, pero... creo que ya pasó mucho tiempo encerrada en una cueva, así que sugeriría que la incineres y siembres un lindo árbol con sus cenizas. Ya investigué, puedes hacerlo sobre su lápida.

Dio media vuelta con el sollozo de Barnes a sus espaldas. Sabía lo que significaba para él, pero no lo había hecho por él, sino por Rosie.

En una forma inexplicable se sentía conectado con Rosie Barnes, sentía que debía hacer esto, ella que tanto había amado a su padre por fin podía volver a reunirse con él.

•

•

•

 **La segunda parte que nadie pidio, pero que mi cerebro me exigió escribir.**

 **Y en una perspectiva que nadie se esperaba, la de Tony. Tenía planeado que fuera de Steve, pero me encanta ese tono de frustración que siente Tony, porque de cierta manera ve reflejado la carencia de afecto de su propio padre.**

 **Ojalá alguien le haya gustado. Y ya se, otra vez le di una conclusión salada al final, pero no siento que haya un final feliz, sino uno pacifico para el arco de Rosie Barnes.**

 **Ahora, de vuelta a la programación habitual.**


End file.
